


[Podfic of] White Rabbit

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [Podfic of] White Rabbit + (The White knight) is talking backwards [1]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Adventures Tony Stark meets Ultimate Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91008) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> podded for vassalady for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange!

 

 

length: 13:15

Music : Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit

Coverart by [lavenderfrost](../../users/lavenderfrost/profile)

[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?6mmc1s6tbctph0c)

both stories combined 

Length: 29:19

Format: MP3

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?o1n8nunprhwj228)  


 


End file.
